


The 'Joys' of parenting - source: Jukai

by Dreamillusions, fetuscakes



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fix-It, Humor, I'M FIXING CANON, and now im turning it into a snippet fic with fet, so be prepared for more shenanigans and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetuscakes/pseuds/fetuscakes
Summary: little snippets and shenanigans with my friends. a lot of references. a lot of best dad jukai and best babies hyakki and dororo. enjoy!





	The 'Joys' of parenting - source: Jukai

**Author's Note:**

> The retelling of Dororo as the new fix-it-all ‘Hyakkimaru’ - dreamillusions

alright, so I know it seems a little short for me. but it's important to understand that this is an outlining of a story i'm planning to write and i know i have a lot of stories to write... but i feel i should say that i'm planning on deleting them all. i'm sorry, but i'm not going to finished them. i'm sorry...

anyways, let's get on with this new story outline.

 

ready?

 

Alright.

 

*Takes a deep breath*

 

DORORO, A SIXTEEN-LOOKS-LIKE-A-NINE-YEAR-OLD-SHUT-UP-I’M-SIXTEEN YEAR OLD THIEF, HAS TO TRAVEL TO LOSE HIS 48 BODY PARTS TO ANGELS WHO HAD MADE A DEAL WITH HIS PARENTS IN RETURN FOR THE TRUTH BEHIND HUGE FUCKING ASS DOORS!

HE TRAVELS WITH HYAKKIMARU, A CRAWLING BABY WITH FIGHTING ABILITIES ‘OUT OF ZA WARRUDO’

THEY MEET IN THE DESERT WHERE A CAMEL ANGEL HEALS HYAKKIMARU’S ZOMBIE CAT AND TAKES DORORO’S FLESH.

NOW HYAKKIMARU HAS TO DEAL WITH A FLOATING SACK OF SKIN AND SASS AS THE TWO TRAVEL AND TALK TO ANGELS.

 

EXTRA NOTES ON SUPPORTING CAST: JUKAI WAS AN EVIL PUPPETEER WHO KIDNAPPED HYAKKIMARU AND DAIGO IS A PRINCESS WHO IS COWERING BEFORE THE ORU MIGHTO QUWEEN NUI O-KATA!

Tahomaru is adorable baby and I love him, SO HE ISN’T CHANGED! BUT HE’S LOOKING TO KILL THE MONSTER WHO KIDNAPPED HIS BRO!

 

*Exhale*

 

As you can see, I based this new story on the original source material from umaso akuzet called maru to roro. It’s a really good story! It even got 98% on rotten tomatoes and 18% on rotten politicians! i really recommend people to watch it!

 

so enjoy~! I’ll do my best to finish this story as soon as possible.

 

sorry for dropping all the other wip stories just for this. I just fee l that I finally found my passion and all! *shrug*

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April's Fools


End file.
